1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge that houses, inside a case, a single reel onto which is wound recording tape such as magnetic tape used as a recording and playback medium mainly for computers and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, recording tape cartridges have been known where recording tape such as magnetic tape used as a data recording and playback medium for computers and the like is wound onto a single reel and the reel is housed inside a case. A leader member that a pullout member of a drive device pulls out is fixedly attached to a distal end of the recording tape. As an example of the leader member, there is a substantially dumbbell-shaped leader pin that includes a body portion to which the recording tape is fixedly attached, with large diameter portions whose diameters are larger than that of the body portion being disposed on both ends of the body portion.
The leader pin is held, such that its axial direction is in the height direction of the case, as a result of the large diameter portions being housed in concave pin holding portions formed in a top plate and a bottom plate of the case in the vicinity of an opening. Consequently, when shock is imparted to the vicinity of the opening as a result of the recording tape cartridge being dropped or the like and the case bends in the vertical direction, there is the potential for the large diameter portions to come out of the pin holding portions.
For that reason, a recording tape cartridge has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-87096, for example, where slit portions are disposed in the pin holding portions disposed in the top plate and the bottom plate of the case, flange portions are disposed via neck portions on the large diameter portions of the leader pin, and the neck portions are inserted into the slit portions, whereby the top plate and the bottom plate are respectively held by the flange portions and the large diameter portions.
When the recording tape cartridge is configured in this manner, the leader pin admittedly does not come out of the pin holding portions even when shock resulting from the recording tape cartridge being dropped or the like is imparted. However, when the leader pin is returned to the pin holding portions by the pullout member of the drive device after recording or playback by the drive device, if the leader pin is returned in a state where it is slanted in the traveling direction, the flange portions end up catching on the top plate or the bottom plate of the case, and a drawback arises in that the leader pin becomes unable to be housed in the pin holding portions.